


Dear Sergent Barnes

by jasongrayson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongrayson/pseuds/jasongrayson
Summary: After seeing Bucky's trial on TV, Conner writes a letter because maybe Bucky is like him?Set in LauraLot's Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower universe, but also in a crossover with Young Justice





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).



> Lauralot's series have me emotions, I guess. BTW this is guest author, not the main author of this account. Sorry of you thought this was new stuff from him!

Dear Sergent Barnes,

Hi, my name is Conner and I'm sixteen but sometimes I'm three, kinda like how you are like a hundred but also not? I don't know. I don't know if I should even be writing to you, but I saw your trial on TV and seeing you be brave in court even when they talked explicitly about what Hydra did to you... I don't know. I guess it made feel brave too.

My ~~Daddy~~  past guardian (I guess that's what I should call him now?) kinda treated me like that. He made me be little and do bad and icky things that made me sick and kids shouldn't do too. And I always think that I should have stopped him because I have powers, you know? But you are a super soldier and it's not your fault, so maybe it's not my fault either.

I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to day that seeing you be brave on TV makes me feel brave too, even when I'm dumb and silly and three. Cause, I'm not the only one with powers who this happens to. I don't think I could ever be as brave as you, though. I don't think I would be able to go to court and not just stop breathing in the court room and not set anything in fire or something. You are a lot braver than me.

You're brave and that makes me feel a little scared and weak. You're my hero, I think. I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense, I'm kinda between three and sixteen right now. I just wanted to thank you.

Your friend (?),  
Conner Kent

P.S. I drew my dog Wolf on the back. I don't know if you like dogs, but Wolf is really big and nice and soft and I think you would like him.


End file.
